The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new cultivar is originated from the self pollination of ‘A0961-1’. ‘A0961-1’ is a violet flowering Verbena. ‘A0961-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘A0961-1’ has not been patented.
As a result of this self pollination the present cultivar was created in 2002 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 7, 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.